Operation: LEUKEMIA
by Tnelson711
Summary: Nigel is sick and deluded. He believes that this Kids Next Door is real, and that he is a member, but in reality, this is a dream, and he is a kid with Leukemia.  Read and Review, please.


**Author's Notes: First of all, I know nothing about Leukemia, so don't punish me for not getting details correct. Second, this fanfic is based off a WMG on the KND page of TV Tropes - The Leukemia Guess. I felt I could write a story about it. I'm not the best writer, though.**

**Third, I do not own Kids Next Door, but Tom Warburton does.**

**Thank you, enjoy the fanfiction.**

* * *

Operation L.E.U.K.E.M.I.A.

Leukemia

Endangering

Unhappy

Kid;

Ending

Madness

In

Adulthood

* * *

Nigel Uno is a mysterious case.

At the start of his childhood, he was infected by a diseased named Leukemia. We have to keep him under medication for his whole life in an attempt to end this disease. Unfortunately, this resulted in his hair being lost forever.

Over time, he grew bitter and reluctant to us adults, when in fact, we were trying to help him. He was in a hallucinogenic state due to the meds, and he was never really exposed to the real world, outside his friends, of course.

Nigel had often mentioned a term called "adult tyranny". We have no idea what that means, and he only recently started picking that term up.

Speaking of his friends, we managed to allow his friends to play with him in the limited ways they could. It is unknown what they do, but I have heard rumors that they play in this role-play session dubbed "The Kids Next Door". Perhaps they know a connection of the term "adult tyranny" and "the Kids Next Door".

More investigation will be done on my nephew Nigel and his friends soon enough.

Dr. Benedict (Uno) Wigglestein.

* * *

"Hey, boy," said Abigail Lincoln, walking up to Nigel's bed. She was the one who took Nigel Uno's disease the hardest. She was the only child in her neighborhood to see Nigel Uno born. Granted, she was still very young at the time, but nevertheless. Because of this, when she learned about Nigel's disease, she nearly bawled herself into dehydration.

"Numbuh 5..." moaned Nigel, still half-awake. He was still recovering from the medication that he had been given.

"Hello, Numbuh 1!" said the ever-happy Kuki Sanban. She was almost as insane as Nigel was on his medication, if not as insane. However, she knew that Nigel had to take medication to keep himself alive.

"Hello, Numbuh 3," said Nigel.

"Are you okay, Numbuh 1?" asked Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. He was one of Nigel's closest friends, and tried everything he could to become a doctor like the big guys so he could help Nigel out. No dice so far, but he kept trying.

"I'm okay, Numbuh 2," said Nigel. "Just a little tired from our mission last night."

"I'm ready for some action, Numbuh 1," said Wally Beetles. He wasn't best friends with Nigel Uno, and knew almost nothing about his condition. Nevertheless, he was willing to try getting that kid out of his dorky bed.

The five of them had created a world for Nigel to help him cope with his disease. It was called "The Kids Next Door", a secret organization where kids fight adult tyranny.

It was formatted quite a while ago, when his friends first came to visit. However, his friends knew this world wasn't real, and knew that if Nigel ever found out, things would be bad.

And yet, Numbuh 1 felt it as reality.

* * *

"_I'm ready for some action, Numbuh 1," said Numbuh 4, pounding his fist.  
_

_"Well you're in luck, Numbuh 4," said Numbuh 1. "Today's mission is action-oriented, and we'll need all the strength we can. Today, Numbuh 362 has given us a mission that requires us to dig a secret entrance into the Delightful Children's Mansion."  
_

_"Wait, so we have to work?" asked Numbuh 4. "BOO-RING!"_

"_I know it's boring, but it's the only way we can. Their defenses are too strong on the outside. Even I protest against it, because it is a little crazy, and it might not work. But I trust our commander, and if you trust her, then we can come to an agreement."  
_

_"Numbuh 5 agrees," said Numbuh 5.  
_

_"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Numbuh 2._

"_Let's go!" said Numbuh 3._

"…_alright," said Numbuh 4.  
_

_"So who's with me?" asked Numbuh 1._

_They smiled, and put their hands together._

"_Five!"  
_

_"Four!"  
_

_"Three!"  
_

_"Two!"  
_

_"One!" said Numbuh 1, finishing the combo off. It was their Friendship Combo, saying that no matter what, they would always be together. It was a similar sign to the Vulcan V Sign, but used with all five of them. When they broke up the combo, they headed towards their ship, not knowing what to expect._

* * *

It seems this Kids Next Door is more interesting than expected.

I have not made the link yet, but the Kids Next Door seems to be a game about spies and military. Almost reminds me of that bad "Spy Kids" series. But I digress.

However, it comes with flaws.

It seems that because of this, he is distrusting of all adults except for his mother and father, and even then he is uncomfortable. Heck, his Father tried to help him by playing the same game as his friends. But adults aren't the only people he is reluctant towards.

There's my children, who he dubs the "Delightful Children", and claims them to be pure evil. Sure, I have heard reports of my kids being jerks when adults aren't around, but Nigel blames them for the loss of his hair. It seems a bit unfair, though who can blame him?

He also believes that certain adults are super-villains. For example, he claims the head of the cigarette monopoly a bad-guy named Mr. Boss, and that the person who feeds him is named "Grandma Stuffum". He doesn't consider our intern to be of any threat to him, but yet he considers him a villain named "The Toiletnator". Even I know that's lame, but it certainly fits the intern quite well.

I will look into this. I am quite worried about Mr. Uno, however. He is starting to believe that this game is a reality, and that reality is a game. If we lose him, we lose him for good.

Dr. Benedict Wigglestein.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Nigel's chair the very next day, his friends were just finishing up their session.

"POW! BANG!" shouted Wally. "Got them down!"

"Good shot, Numbuh 4," said Nigel. "That'll keep 'em busy."

Suddenly, several doctors came in. Among them included Abby's father, Nigel's father and uncle, and many more.

"We're a little busy with Mr. Uno here," said Abby. trying to keep Nigel from noticing them. "Care to try again another time?"

"We're here to try something to help 'Mr. Uno'," said Dr. Wigglestein. "Doctors, we have to do this fast."

"What the crud are you doctors doing?" asked Wally, standing in front of Nigel.

"Saving his life," said Mr. Uno.

Wally stood as if he were defending Nigel with his life. Then, he backed down - he had already gotten into enough trouble today.

"Alright," said Dr. Wigglestein, as the doctors stood upon him with their shock pads. "CLEAR!"

_

* * *

Suddenly, Numbuh 1 felt an intense pain. When he did, the whole ship was gone. In fact, the whole world was gone._

"_Hello?" asked Numbuh 1.  
_

_"…come back…" said a few voices._

"_No.." said Numbuh 1.  
_

_Suddenly, the voices came back, their magnitude amplified._

"_Come back to us, Nigel…" droned the voice._

"_No! Stop!" said Numbuh 1.  
_

_"CLEAR!"  
_

_Suddenly, Numbuh 1 felt another pain. He felt his heart pump harsly.  
_

_"No… no…"  
_

_"Come back to us, Nigel."  
_

_"I won't… I won't…" said Nigel. "Stupid doctors… no…"  
_

_"Come back to us, Nigel."  
_

_"No, get away from me!"_

_He blinked. When he opened his eyes, he was in a medical room. He was surrounded by several doctors. He saw the faces of his father and of the villainous Father, minus the shadow.  
_

_"No… get away from me…" said Numbuh 1.  
_

_"He's awake," said one of the doctors.  
_

_"Are you sure he's truly awake?" asked Father.  
_

_"I'm sure," said the same doctor._

"_I'll be the judge of that."  
_

_"No… please, no…" whispered Numbuh 1. But it was futile - Father had grabbed him by the chest. It was painful beyond belief._

_In his head, the true voice of Father droned.  
_

_"__**I have won, Nigel. Your Kids Next Door is destroyed. In fact, let me tell you a secret - it isn't to be. It's fake.**__"  
_

_"It isn't fake!" shouted Numbuh 1. "You adults are lying! The Kids Next Door is real!"  
_

_"__**Oh really?**__" said Father in his head. "__**This **_**is**_** real, and you have to deal with it.**__"  
_

_"NO!" shouted another voice. This time, it was one Numbuh 1 recognized. It was the voice of Numbuh 5._

"_Numbuh 5," said Numbuh 1._

"_Get away from him!" said Numbuh 5, practically tearing the villains away from him. She stepped on the bed he was stuck on, and told him the following._

"_This is just a bad dream, Nigel," said Numbuh 5. "You will wake up soon enough. Just close your eyes, and count to three."  
_

_Numbuh 1 did just that. After that, he opened his eyes. He was back at the Treehouse, and in his bed, no doubt. Numbuh 5 was right. It was just a bad dream.  
_

_But why had she called him Nigel, just as the voices had?_

* * *

Abby sighed in relief. Nigel wasn't ready for reality. She had to prepare him for it, but she didn't know how. He was so accustomed to this fictional world, that if he were to realize there was no KND, and that everything they had told him was a lie, then who knows?

Meanwhile, Dr. Wigglestein grumbled. "It didn't work."

"What didn't work, again?" asked Abby.

"Well, I was worried about Mr. Uno," said Dr. Wigglestein. "I wanted to bring him to his senses. I have learned that you and your friends play this game. This Kids Next Door game."

"How'd you know about our secret?"

"Well, I don't know all of it," said Dr. Wigglestein, kneeling down to reach Abby's height. "But all I know was that it's affecting his mind to make him believe that reality is unreal and this game _is_ real. I want him to realize that it's the other way around. But I'm curious. What _is_ the Kids Next Door?"

* * *

I have learned all I could ever want to about the Kids Next Door.

First of all, it's supposed to be this secret organization that fights evil villains that adults usually compose. In that world, anything is possible, such as food coming to life, and weapons out of everyday junk.

You would think that an adult like me would be offended.

But I'm not. Hell, I'm happy that Nigel Uno is coping with it in his own way.

Although he had a little help from his friends, it's something he also contributed to. I finally understand what the Kids Next Door means to him.

Unfortunately, his blood pressure is reaching abnormal heights. This is a bad sign. We have tried everything to lower it, but to no avail.

Our patient, Nigel Uno, is dying.

He also mentioned the Galactic Kids Next Door, and having to leave Earth forever. If I knew what that was, I would eat my hat. Luckily I have already eaten it, but that's beside the point. I believe it as a symbol of him coping with his eventual death. But I believe that his friends deserve one last time with Nigel.

His parents have already spoken with him, again using the Kids Next Door game. I think I have an idea of what will make Nigel most happy.

Dr. Benedict Wigglestein.

* * *

Abby sighed. She knew that Nigel was at the verge of dying. She and the others had to do this fast, or he wouldn't be happy in death, according to Dr. Wigglestein.

After everyone had said their goodbyes in a Kids Next Door style (Hoagie had even sacrificed a few of his stuff to give to Nigel in death), the doctors said that the time has come.

"It's now or never," said one of the doctors.

"Alright, listen, team," said Nigel. "I want you to never grow up. Even if you grow up to be a hundred years old and you don't remember a thing, you'll still be a kid at heart, okay? So let's do this for the final time."

Abby smiled. He would die remembering the Kids Next Door and all the happy times they had together. They pulled out their friendship bond - the Friendship Combo. They put their hands together one last time.

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One," said Nigel, finishing the combo. "Kids Next Door… goodbye."

And with that, Nigel Uno passed away. She could feel it - after all these days spent, it was finally over.

_No. It wasn't,_ thought Abby.

The machines said that Nigel was gone, but to her, he would always be with us.

She kissed him on the forehead, such as Kuki had done minutes earlier. She stayed for a minute after the others had left. When she finally did leave, she took one last look at Nigel.

"Thank you, Numbuh 1," said Abby.

She closed the door, leaving Nigel to rest in peace.

_

* * *

Once they had broken up the combo, Numbuh 1 headed towards the beam of light. He knew that it was an abduction beam used to abduct sentient beings, but he felt it symbolic. It was almost as if he were heading into Heaven._

_He was heading towards the Galactic Kids Next Door's ship, and he knew that his time on Earth had ended._

_Yet, it wasn't over. It would never be over, even if he _did _die. The journey had only begun._


End file.
